


祝好梦 Fait de beau rêves

by Popunicorn



Category: 18th Century CE RPF, American Revolution RPF, Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: M/M, PWP, Porn with Feelings, Repressed Feelings, bitter sweet
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:26:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26229409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Popunicorn/pseuds/Popunicorn
Summary: 语C记录玩闹中不知不觉开起来的车？？合作伙伴&文案整理：E.J.A — 她的Laf超温柔我只是没有感情的代发机器
Relationships: Marquis de Lafayette/John Laurens
Kudos: 1





	祝好梦 Fait de beau rêves

AH 下皮：别乐了快回戏哈哈哈哈哈哈 /

JL 下皮：行行 hhh 我来了（现在有一群男人搁在我们中间，我很方啊 hhhh/

Laf 下皮：好友就是要替你挡住诱惑！

JL皮下：哇，真是谢谢您 （阴阳怪气鼓掌hhh）改天请你吃饭，吃（jue）饭（dou）(◐‿◑)/

Laf ： John 别客气，相信我们几个都愿意为你做出这种事的，甚至连 Burr 和华盛顿先生都是如此【恶魔耳语：你女人在我们手里】

JL ：在 Alex 耳边：嗐，这个法国人真的不行

Laf： 也许你愿意亲身体验一下（小声）

JL ： Gilbert ，我们都是有家室的人，你这样说话就太不合适了（假装为了听清他说话靠近，同时把婚戒默默摘了

Laf 皮下：和（ bao ）气（ zao ）的吃（ da ）饭（ jia ） /

JL ：厮打到最后，突然吻上（伸手握住小 laf ）我再给你一次机会，看看你到底行不行。

Laf ：伸手抓住无处安放的右手，摁向墙面，反客为主，借机加深这个突如其来的吻

当然当然，（继续压低声音说话）我们都知道这什么是为了什么。（微微低头，看了一眼他的小动作不说话）也许一个更安静的房间会更加适合现在的情况 ... （维持着哥俩好的姿势走向安静的客房）

JL ： Mon cher ， mon cher… 【拍在他的胸口上的手向下缓缓移动】你不是要证明给我看你有多勇猛嘛

Laf ：（右手抓住这只调皮的手，交叉相握，左手礼貌的勾上 Laur 的肩膀，在颈窝锁骨处用指甲轻轻的刮着） mon amie ，赌上男人的尊严，你会瞧见我是如何制服敌人的（笑）

JL ：【没有挣开他握上来的手，只是轻轻得攥了一下】您战场上的英姿我是见识过的 … 【捉住他的左手，亲吻他的食指指尖，直视着对方的眼睛，舌尖他的指尖上不易察觉的舔了一下】 … 您可以先试试能否 “ 征服我 ”…

Laf ：【感受到他柔软的舌尖，嘴角上扬了几分】拭目以待，我的男孩（ my good boy ）【继续维持着外人看起来勾肩搭背的姿势，左手却不老实的挣脱出来，搭在脖颈处，轻轻挠挠脖颈上凸起的血管，半遮半掩的走向二层清净的房间内】 now ， shall we ？【在床上坐下，想后仰躺着，伸手去勾对方的脖颈】 /

JL ：【他脚步坚定得向前走去，看来是想把我往楼上带。有力的胳臂揽上我的肩膀，我比他稍高一些，这个姿势压得我不得不欠身，于是我顺手环上他的腰，另外一只手还是搭在他的胸口稳住我的重心（而且这样的话，别人也只会是认为 ‘ 我 ’ 喝醉了， Gilbert 是要送我上楼休息）我把手探进了他的大衣内侧，在他紧实的腰线上抚摸。他的手又回到了我的脖颈上 ——  啊，去他妈的领花，烧了算了 ——  闪身进入相对安静昏暗的客房，我凑上去吻他，听见身后房门落锁的清脆声响。我们跌跌撞撞得穿过整个房间，摔在床上，我动手去解他马甲上的金纽扣，断开我们之间的吻，我笑了】 …… 来，叫哥哥 ……

Laf ：也许你喜欢主动点的， Jacky boy ？【抓住那双正在解扣子的手，将其放在自己的大腿上，任由其上下游走。伸出手，扶着 John ，叉开双腿，跪坐在我的大腿根处。微微仰起上半身，一枚一枚，慢条斯理的解开精致的铜扣，同时嘴上也不闲着，咬上反复的领花，向下一用力，扯开了原本包裹严密的衣领。松开歪歪扭扭的领花，叼住他突出的喉结，牙齿轻咬，厮磨着这个凸起的小东西，舌头试探性的舔了上去。听着头顶传来的抽气声，愉悦的眯了眯眼睛。】

JL ：【我很不优雅得几乎是整个人趴在他的身上，又去吻他，这一次有意得调整了我的角度。这是我第一次跟他接吻，我并不了解他的风格，单凭着一腔热情。所以在刚进门的时候，我们的吻和脚步一样磕磕绊绊的，不太协调。两个人几乎是在同时进攻，互不相让。比起接吻，我觉得更像是有只小狗在舔我的脸 ——  他亲到了我的鼻尖上 ——  我立刻退开，像个没见过世面的傻姑娘一样趴在他身上，自顾自笑了起来。

【手上解扣子的动作慢了，他把我的手引到了他的大腿上，是常年骑马的人，隔着细薄的亚麻，手下能感受到大腿上的肌肉线条，所以恋恋不舍得又捏了一把。他的手顺着我的脊背滑了下去，在我的腰上微微施力，我领悟了他的意思 ——  立即撑起上身，跪坐在他的身上。我们的身体严丝合缝得贴在一起，他顶着我的大腿内侧。】

【肩胛向后收，挺胸以便对方可以更容易得解开那些扣子。顺手把制服外套扯了下来，随意丢到了床下。不知不觉中我的领巾也加入了床下衣物的行列…嘶，他爱咬人 —— 一定会留下痕迹的 （这个想法使我全身发热）—— 于是仰起头，紧紧抱住他】嗯……我不仅喜欢主…主动的 【顶胯】……我还喜欢…伟岸的【深深看进他的眼睛，用沙哑的声音说】……非常非常喜欢

Laf ：【简直就像两只狼在撕咬，我不适宜的想着。腰部的动作不禁减弱了几分。】好哥哥 ..... 嗯 ...... 喜欢我的吗？【双手揉弄着紧致的臀肉，泛起一层娇嫩玫瑰似的红色，平时骑马也会这样一颤一颤直到磨出红痕吗？】

JL：【接吻的间隙中，把手探进他的短身马甲里 —— 他紧贴在我身下的身体是滚烫结实的，想要通过所有感官真实地感受他，想要尝尝他的皮肤上的味道 —— 我愿意沿着他的小腹一路亲吻下去】 嗯……现在还不能妄下结论…… 【一只手摩挲着他的轮廓】…… 还有待考证。

【握在胯上的手把我又拉近了一些。用双手捧住他的下巴 ———  他的下颚线和五官在男人中算比较精致的了 ——  只是眼眉间总是带着那种冷酷严肃的神色，很认真。富有激情地吻他的唇 ———  这次我们都更熟练了，他的舌头挤了进来，于是我便含住了他的舌尖。【一只手扶住他的脑后，在他的后颈上画着小圈，那里有新长出的头发，软软的。趁他不备，一把拽住他的假发，扬手扔了出去，那个可怜的玩意儿不知道落到哪个角落里去了，他嗯了一声。】好了，亲爱的，现在你看着起码年轻了十岁 ……  【手指插进他上过发油梳理整齐的头发里，故意把他的发型揉乱】 …… 还有点风流倜傥的花花公子气质了呢 …  【在他的额头上响亮得亲了一口（这是个平日里我们之间也经常用得示好方式）】

Laf ：【气喘吁吁的摁住在头上作怪的手，谁能想到平时看上去风流倜党的拉法叶侯爵在性方面是个十足的新手呢？】 John ，你可真是个 ...... 不合格的 ...... 坏哥哥【大口喘着气，断断续续的说着，试图让自己平静下来。抬眼，凝视着这张百看不厌的带着雀斑的脸蛋，即使经过战火的历练也丝毫不减的精致气息】

第一，不要对你的小弟弟有所保留【毫不留情，利落的褪下他的裤子，看着大腿处被冷空气刺激得一抖，握住他的手伸向自己胯部，慢悠悠的一颗又一颗。空气中的气氛仿佛凝固住了，只留下二人的喘息声。】第二，小孩子总是有任性的权利，而我，有权利保持这条新马裤完整的穿在我的腿上。【对着他眨眨眼，笑了笑】现在，开始你的教学吧， Laurens 哥哥。【示弱的摊开手臂，示意任由他处置】 Now ， please help yourself

JL ：【这个小家伙在扒人衣服的 “ 伟业 ” 上真是游刃有余，无师自通。

递给他一个貌似带着审视批判意味的眼神，但是还是藏有笑意。从被他扯下的马裤中挣脱出来，就着他的动作替他解开扣子 ——  他握在手里有点分量，不是令人惊愕的尺寸，但是形状和颜色都很漂亮。啐了一口，借着那点湿润替他撸了两把。

轻轻推开他放在我身上的手，滑下床去，往后退了几步。看着床上的他， ——  头发的确是一团糟了，外衣上的勋章也歪了（那些金色的饰带在烛光下还是很美的）他也很美 ——  面色潮红，眼睛深邃而明亮。我冲他笑了笑，心底没来由的升起一阵欢喜，开始逐渐将身上所剩无几的衣物剥去，与刚进门时的急躁不同，动作慢条斯理的，因为我们还有很多时间。】

【来到他的跟前，在他的双腿间跪下。他在床上，所以这个高度刚好合适。把他的大腿往外稍微拉了一下，轻按住他的腿根，注意到马靴把他的小腿线条衬托得修长优美，但是很有力量 ——  美丽而危险，这是他的气质 ——  令我无法抗拒。继续手上的动作，我的脸凑近了一些，抬眼望着他，我确保自己的温热呼吸可以打在他的身上】这么着急，你还要去什么地方？还是说，只要我能给你弄出来你就满意了？

Laf ：【就如之前所说的一样，任由他摆弄着自己的四肢】我们有 .... 有很多时间 .... 哈 .... 夜还很 ... 长，也许，也许你愿意 .... 多教我一些？【撑起上半身，低头看着埋在自己腿间忙碌的男人，低声说了一句】我们还有 ... 足够的时间 ... 【触碰到关键之处，我绷紧了手臂与上半身，向后仰去。一股股热流从下腹传来，极致的快感冲的我头脑发晕，眼前一片色彩斑斓，床柱上垂下的装饰物模糊成一片片连贯的斑块。狭小温暖的口腔吮吸着。偶尔离开，湿冷的空气总是那么讨厌，便恋恋不舍的追逐着那温暖的洞穴，那其中有火堆，点燃了干燥的薪柴，升起了虚幻短暂的希望】

JL ：【不知道刚刚那句话的语气是不是有点强硬，他的表现意外得顺从，出乎我的意料。然而我得意得还是太早了，事后证明，他那时的确是有点内心不快 ——  要不然他后面的动作也不会那么没轻没重，透着赌气的意味。刚开始的时候，他还是没有什么章法，但是力道很足，被他撞得向前，于是我反手握住他的大腿，上身悬空了，他就是我唯一的根基和受力点】 ………… 我发誓 Gilbert ，做个人啊，你不要 ……  【我听见他往手心里吐唾沫的声音，啊，看来此人还是可教之材。跟接吻是同理，在适应了他的节奏之后，一切都顺利多了。有很长一段时间，我们之间沉默不语，房间里只有断断续续地低喘，以及富有节奏，引人遐想的水声。他不时靠在我的耳畔低语，我无暇顾及他说得内容，只记得好像是在问我：他到底行不行。心里好笑又好气，我狠狠推了他一把，还在讽刺挖苦；到了后面，他也从我的嘴里榨出了点认可和赞美，其中不乏为了使他放我一马而夸张的成分。搂紧他的后背，像是要把他整个人揉进我的身子里一样，脸颊贴着他蒙着一层细汗的脖颈，我的耳边只有他的呼吸和心跳，还有他身上橙花水的味道 …… 】

【屋内的蜡烛因为蜡油燃尽，早就熄灭了，银白色的月光自窗外倾泻进来。他的一只胳膊揽在我的腰上，我企图在不吵醒他的前提下挣脱出来，在察觉到我的动作之后，他搂得更紧了。我不得不用上了全力，他翻了个身（也许是醒来，或是根本没有睡着）轻叹了一声，悄声下床，捡起我的衬衫，随意得套上。又从地上拾起制服，拍了拍灰，搭在最近的一把椅子上。在夜色的笼罩下，我难以读出他脸上的表情。从制服口袋掏出先前摘下来的婚戒，重新戴上，它在夜光下一闪，分外得醒目】你怎么了 …… 嗯？【在床沿上坐下，推了推他，对方一言不发】 …… 难道已经后悔了吗？ …… 【玩笑的语气，见他没有回答，无奈得笑了笑。】 …… 你想让我出去吗？

Laf ：出去？不不不，当然不是，不要误会，【猛地摇摇头】我只是，只是，有些担心也许你听到了我之前的说的一些 .... 胡言乱语？【不，那并不是胡言乱语，只是一不小心说出的真相而已】

回忆部分：

John Laurens ， John ， Jacky ， my boy. 你对这个国家的忠诚令我嫉妒，她的怒火在我心中熊熊燃烧【搂着怀中这具源源不断散发着热量的身躯，在他耳边轻声挑逗似的说着】你将自己的所有都奉献给了她。即使这是我们共同为之努力的目标。我能感觉到 Leviathan 与 Asmodeus 在我心中肆虐翻腾。怒吼着为何不将你据为己有，囚禁在我身边，就像凡尔赛宫中的珍宝， you are my king ， and I'm yours. 【要上近在眼前的耳垂，感受着小小一团软肉在嘴中变换形状。含含糊糊的说着】可是你看，再过不久，我就要返回我的祖国，我的故乡，她，美丽的法兰西，将在我的手中，在渴望自由的人民手中浴火重生。然而我只是可惜你们无法亲身参与这一伟大的举动中。可惜 ... 无法与你一同见证这光辉的时刻 .......... mon amour ， my jacky boy.......

【 John 并没有做出什么反应，想来也是，自己的硕大正埋在对方体内，反复的抽插着。能感觉到他腰腹精瘦的线条与紧绷的肌肉。正是因为他的无暇顾及，我才能如此坦荡的说出这些话吧】

回忆结束

【见他摇了摇头】 “ 什么，问你行不行吗？ Gilbert ，我以为，你能仔细的看清这一身杰作出自谁手？哦，难道你希望我回答你不行再去多叫几个人进来吗？ ” 【听着他调笑的语气，微微笑了笑，摇摇头不再多说。罢了，没听见也许是天意】嘿， Jacky boy ，你不会是累的不行了吧，我可还精神的很呢！【示意他向下斜斜看去，不出意外，刚套上的外套下一秒再次被扔回地面】这将会是个漫漫长夜 ..... 而你我，有足够的时间 .......

JL：【顺着他的视线看去 —— 嗯，的确是……兴趣盎然的样子。回到床上，在他的身边躺下，一只手揽过他的肩膀，松松得搂着，另一只手向他的身下探去。】…… 嗯，你回法国的路上，要注意安全 …… 你别担心我们，我们都挺好的 —— 我会替你看好Alexander，要不然他保不齐把自己的脑袋都给折腾没……毕竟，你们两个都是我的“好·弟·弟”嘛 【 后半句是调笑的语气，手上不怀好意得捏了一下】我们……哦？【对方猛地翻身上来，于是张开腿给他位置；一连串急促地吻落在脖子和嘴角边，似乎是要打断我的话】……我们又不是…又不是见不到了……哦……他们要把我调到南卡罗莱纳…【他抬起头来看着我，我抚摸着他的脸的轮廓，用拇指安抚性得揉着他的下唇】

【搂紧他，声音几乎不可闻，像是在自言自语】等……等这一切都结束吧…在那以后，你来麦普金吧—— 看看我长大得地方……我会把Martha和Fanny从伦敦接过来 【下意识的看了看手上的戒指】你也能见见她们……

【轻叹了口气，腿环上对方的腰】虽然隔着大洋，我们还是在为共同的东西而战，我永远与你同在 ……

Laf ：【那天过后，我便再也没有听到他的消息，革命的成功与失败，身边再无另一个可与我一同分享的人。直到最后的最后，死亡将我们分离，又使得我们团聚，回想起那年宴会客房的疯狂与执着，竟是我唯一一次，把握住了机会】

***

From Alexander Hamilton to Marquis de Lafayette, [3 November 1782]

“Poor Laurens; he has fallen a sacrifice to his ardor in a trifling skirmish in South Carolina. You know how truly I loved him and will judge how much I regret him.”

亚历山大·汉密尔顿 致 拉法叶侯爵， 【一七八二年 十一月三日】

“ 可怜的劳伦斯，他在位于南卡罗来纳州的一场小规模战斗中壮烈牺牲。你知道我有多爱他，也能明白我为此深感惋惜。”

*The End *


End file.
